bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness (Z.O.M.G.)
The Zeppelin of Mighty Gargantuaness, commonly abbreviated as Z.O.M.G., is a M.O.A.B. Class Bloon that made its debut in Bloons TD 5. The Z.O.M.G. is very hard to pop and was the strongest Bloon in Bloons TD history until the introduction of Bloonarius the Inflator. The appearance of the Z.O.M.G. is a large, mainly black zeppelin with green stripes and a white skull design, and it first appears on Round 85 in Bloons TD 5, the final round in Hard Difficulty. The Z.O.M.G. was revealed at the end of the BTD5 trailer released on November 29, 2011. It is still the final round of Hard Difficulty in BTD6, only the final round is round 80, and its not the strongest non-Boss bloon out there (B.A.D.s are stronger, but the argument of D.D.T. s vs Z.O.M.G.s still continue). In Bloons TD 6, a new attribute was added to all M.O.A.B. class bloons, called Fortified, doubling HP (Fortified Z.O.M.G.: 8,000 HP (54,592 RBE)) to all bloons, while making their children become also Fortified. As its name suggests: *It is a Zeppelin. *It is mighty, as it takes a long time to pop. *It is gargantuan. Combat The Z.O.M.G. has an extremely high RBE (red bloon equivalent) of 16,656 and it takes 4,000 hits to pop, where it then releases 4 B.F.B.s. Without a proper defense, its children can rush through the track and easily end the game. On Round 85 in Bloons Tower Defense 5 and round 80 in Bloons Tower Defense 6 there is only one Z.O.M.G. (five in Impoppable Difficulty in BTD5), but in later rounds there are multiple Z.O.M.G.s, increasing even more in later rounds. The Z.O.M.G. is different from the B.F.B. and the M.O.A.B. because it is immune to the Monkey Buccaneer's Monkey Pirates grappling ability and receives 350 damage from the Monkey Ace's Ground Zero ability, 753 damage from the Bomb Tower's MOAB Assassin ability, and 1,000 damage from the Super Monkey's Bloon Annihilation ability. However, the Bloonchipper's Super Wide Funnel upgrade can still suck in and eventually pop the Z.O.M.G. (except in Bloons TD Battles Mobile), and the Monkey Sub's First Strike Capability can take out an entire Z.O.M.G in one shot. While bloons can normally be allowed to leak with loss of life, the Z.O.M.G. has an RBE (Red Bloon Equivalent) of 16,656, making this strategy practically impossible even with the use of Healthy Bananas. However, it is possible to leak a Round 85 Z.O.M.G. whole and survive with the use of several Support Chinook supply drop abilities, though this is only possible on Steam or mobile. Z.O.M.G. Layer (Blimp Health) Like the M.O.A.B. and the B.F.B, the Z.O.M.G. layer also has 4 health stages, as you can see in the picture on the right. When you reduce 650 health from a B.F.B. layer and a Z.O.M.G. layer, the B.F.B. layer is almost popped, while the Z.O.M.G. layer shows no visual damage. Some damage is visible on the Z.O.M.G. layer between 1,000 and 2,000 hits. Between 2,000 and 3,000 hits, it shows serious damage, and between 3,000 and 4,000 hits, it shows critical damage, including a comical bandage on its skull. At 4,000 hits, the Z.O.M.G. layer is destroyed, and it releases 4 Brutal Floating Behemoths (B.F.B.s). In Bloons Monkey City (or BTD5 freeplay), the higher the round, the faster and stronger the Z.O.M.G. and all other Bloons. This is very noticeable on Contested Territory. In BTD6, it can get the Fortified attribute, doubling its health to 8,000 HP while having an RBE of 27,296. Strategies You can use MOAB Assassins or MOAB Eliminator (Only BTD 6), Grand Bomber (Only BTD 6), Bloon Sabotage Ninja Monkey, 4-2 Bloonchipper. 2-4 Monkey Sub is effective too. Differences Between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile Aside from appearance, the Z.O.M.G. is almost the same in the flash and mobile versions of BTD5. The Absolute Zero ability can slow down Z.O.M.G.s. When the Z.O.M.G. is in its last stage of health, it moves forward a bit. (only the sprite does, the hitbox doesn't change) Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) The Z.O.M.G has been buffed via game updates, which have made it harder to defend. Note: The buffs and nerfs refer to according to the power of the ZOMG, and don't necessarily reflect whether it is good or not for the player or opponent. Initial Release Z.O.M.G.s (along with the other MOAB class bloons) can now be stalled by Supa-Vac for 8 seconds. Z.O.M.G.s (along with the other MOAB class bloons) have half the health of their BTD5 counterparts before getting destroyed (4000 HP → 2000). 3.2 Artillery Battery Pop and Awe ability now stuns ZOMGs for 0.5 seconds. 3.4 Supa-Vac now only holds Z.O.M.Gs in place for 2 seconds. 3.9 Fast Cooldown Z.O.M.Gs added. They cost $10,000, take around 1 second to send, and change the income by -$1500. 3.9.1 Z.O.M.Gs (along with the other MOAB class bloons) have increased health and speed ramping (Speed: +15% per round → +20%; Health: +5% per round → +40%). 4.1 Spaced and Fast Cooldown Z.O.M.G income penalty reduced (-$1500 → -$600). Super Wide Funnel no longer sucks in Z.O.M.Gs. Supa-Vac no longer stalls Z.O.M.Gs. 4.3 Fast Cooldown Z.O.M.G income penalty increased (-$600 → -$900). ;4.9 MOAB Assassin deals more damage (700 → 1000). This means that Z.O.M.Gs can now be destroyed in 2 uses of the ability instead of 3. Gallery BTD6ZOMGHealthStages.gif|Health stages of the ZOMG in BTD6. ZOMG Health Stages.gif|Health stages of the ZOMG in BTD5 Flash version. BTD63DFortifiedZOMG.png|Fortified ZOMG in BTD6. BTD6FortifiedZOMG.png|Fortified ZOMG in BTD6, prior to the 8.0 update. BTD6_ZOMG_Artwork.png|Official ZOMG artwork in BTD6. ZOMG iOS Description.png|The description of the ZOMG in BTD5 Mobile. ZOMG Icon.png|The icon of the ZOMG bloon in its description in BTD5 Mobile. Z.O.M.G. Message.png|Z.O.M.G. warning in Bloons Monkey City Mobile. zomgbtd6.png|BTD6 warning Pic2B.png|The Z.O.M.G is stuck in the Bloonchipper. Not its best day. Z.O.M.G.-nado!!!!!.png|ZOMG vortex. Zomg abuse.png|The ZOMG profile avatar. BMC_ZOMG_Icon.png|Z.O.M.G. icon in Bloons Monkey City. ZomgBTD6all.png|All ZOMG degrade stages in BTD6 AFC4D6DC-4281-431B-AFB4-D742617AA81D.png|The new Z.O.M.G Model Captura de Tela (160).png|Z.O.M.G warning in btd5 deluxe Trivia *Upon first seeing the Z.O.M.G. in Bloons TD 5 Mobile, a warning is given. However the picture shown (above) is incorrect as the blimp is missing its skull and eyes and it's overall shape is more similar to a M.O.A.B. being rounded rather than pointy and diamond-shaped. *In Bloons TD 5 Mobile, it moves slightly forward when it is at its last stage of health. This is unintentional. *Z.O.M.G.s will appear no earlier than round 80 (the final round in Hard Mode) unless on Alternate Bloons Rounds, in which one will appear on round 79. In Bloons Tower Defense 5, Z.O.M.G.s will appear no earlier than round 85 unless in Daily Challenges or Mastery Mode. *It takes 364 piles of Road Spikes to pop the ZOMG layer, and 1515 piles to pop it completely. *The Z.O.M.G. is the second slowest non-boss bloon in the series, however it can beat a Lead Bloon affected by Glue and Permafrost . **The Z.O.M.G was the slowest until it was "overtaken" by Bloonarius the Inflator, a Bloons Monkey City event bloon. *The RBE in game suggests that the Z.O.M.G. layer has 4000 health but in reality it takes 5 MOAB Assassins, 21 road spike piles and 4 explosive pineapples to pop the first layer, because the MOAB Assassin deals reduced damage (753 damage) per shot. *For humor, the Z.O.M.G.'s last stage of health depicts a bandage on the skull. This trait would later be found on some of the bosses in Bloons Super Monkey 2 and with the B.A.D. *In the official trailer of BTD5, the Z.O.M.G. appears for only 2.5 seconds. *The original Bloons Tower Defense game had a total RBE of 30,160; which is approximately 2 Z.O.M.G.s. *The Z.O.M.G. can only be slowed or stopped by Sabotage Supply Lines, Cripple MOAB and Pop and Awe in Bloons Tower Defense 5. *If the player uses a Sabotage Supply Line before a Z.O.M.G. comes out, it only slows the Z.O.M.G., the first B.F.B. of the 4 that come out, and the first M.O.A.B. of the 4 that come out of the slowed B.F.B.s. If the Ability is used while a Z.O.M.G. is out, the first of the 4 B.F.B.s is the only one not slowed, and the same with the M.O.A.B.s from the slowed B.F.B.s. *In the trailer for Bloons TD 5 iOS, it is shown to have a mouth, as it is in the Ninja Kiwi avatar unlocked at Rank 40. *This M.O.A.B. Class Bloon can be sucked by the Bloonchipper Super Wide Funnel upgrade, in all games featuring this bloon except for BTD Battles Mobile. *In BTDB, its income change is -$1500, the greatest reduction of any bloon. This was changed on BTD Battles Mobile to -$600 for the spaced variant, and -$900 for the fast cooldown variant. *It takes 7 MOAB-SHREDR (1/3) spike factories to take down a whole Z.O.M.G. and bloons it spawns on Monkey Lane. *It takes 9 Ground Zero bombs to destroy the outer layer of a Z.O.M.G. and 14 to destroy it and all bloons it spawns. *A Bloon Area Denial System, 2 Laser Cannons and a Hydra Rocket Pods Dartling Gun can completely destroy a whole Z.O.M.G. in the Jungle Totems track in BMC. *A single Z.O.M.G. can be dealt with with the use of the First Strike Capability, though this ability is highly expensive and is less useful in higher rounds where MOAB-Class Bloons have exponential health and speed gains. *There is an indicator of a Z.O.M.G. on a D.D.T. tile if there is more than 27 rounds on a tile. It will appear on rounds 26-30. *The Z.O.M.G. is considered by some to be the final boss of BTD5, though this is debatable as the game continues after beating it, and the next round features no less than three of them. *In Bloons Monkey City Mobile, the Army Monkey gives a warning of the Z.O.M.G. upon first encounter, but he doesn't show it directly. *Compared to reality, if a Red Bloon had a diameter of 4 centimeters, the length of a Z.O.M.G. would be between 20-30 meters. *The Z.O.M.G. strongly resembles the Christmas spoilers' blimp from the movie: Saving Santa. *The Z.O.M.G. contains 6,100 bloons. (6,101 including itself.) *The Z.O.M.G. is missing from Bloons Super Monkey 2. **This may be because the Z.O.M.G. would take up half the screen with its bulk. **However, an update for BSM2 Mobile included it as a boss for Helium Heights, which appears to be a Z.O.M.G. armored with magnets, batteries and various scrap bits. *The skull on the Monkey Buccaneer's hat resembles the skull on the Z.O.M.G., with one of the only noticeable differences being the skull on the Z.O.M.G. having green eyes. *In BTD5 the Z.O.M.G. does not start taking damage until it is about 33% on screen (just starting to see the green eye symbols). This does not apply on BTD5 Mobile. *Ninja Kiwi released the Z.O.M.G. by stating, "Prepare for the Z.O.M.G, the Zeppelin... Oh... My... God... IT'S HUGE!" *The Z.O.M.G seems to crumple a little when on its last stage of health on BTD6. Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2 Mobile